El noticiero con Hiei Jaganshi
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: Trata sobre mi supuesta "muerte" a manos de un enano montañez, El noticiero con Hiei Jaganshi salen algunos personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho, Yugioh! y L de Death Note, Yoite a y quizas de Naruto si te gusta Tea o Anzu hay partes ofensivas de ella ya sabes e
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic que hice hace tiempo lo subí en mi metro solo que creo que ahí me da mas gracia jajaja aparte tiene gestos y mala ortografía xD jajaja, aquí trate de escribirlo un poco mejor espero que este bien, bueno pues trata sobre un noticiero donde Hiei da la noticia de mi "muerte" y pasan muchas cosas raras ellos si que saben dar noticias

Agregue personajes de Yugioh y Yu yu hakusho a y puse a L jajajaja

**Pues los personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos autores y agradézcanle al Dios pein sama que así es o si no muajajaja **

Eso es todo espero que lean y les guste y dejen buenos comentarios bueno si quieren jajaja

Háganlo o si no el Papa de Madara se va enojar (yo) y les lanzara cuervos nyaaa Ó.O

(Pero se supone que yo soy un cuervo wiii soy un cuervo)

**el espíritu rencoroso de santa claus el papi de Madara se marcha wiii xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRA HIEI CON TRAJE NEGRO Y UNOS LENTES**

-Interrumpimos el programa favorito de los adultos, "Los teletubbies" para darles las siguientes noticias…

Youko Soledad ah muerto si la loca que todos conocemos, si la rara que hace fics donde no me paga por humillarme esa misma, se desconocen las causas solo eso se sabe hasta ahora, o esperen Yugi Mota Muto Mutuo como se llame el wey-dice irritado al no saber pronunciar el nombre.

-¡OYES! Bueno déjenlo-dice esto Yugi mirando feo a Hiei, Hiei mira un espejo y hace caras raras ignorando a Yugi y el echo de que aun se trasmite su señal, a Yugi se le sale la venita- ¡HASME CASO HIEI!-

-¿Qué? a si decías que… -Yugi suelta un gran suspiro y se decide hablar ya que parece que Hiei le presto atención- bueno decía que…

-Ya me dio hambre…-Hiei pone cara de fastidio mientras se toca el estomago y se lo soba, Yugi se molesta al ser interrumpido de nuevo- ¡HIEI YA BASTA!

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, tengo hambre

-Hiei, ya basta resiste hasta que se acabe el noticiero-dice un pelirrojo de ojos verdes

-ya que-dice resignado Hiei

-bueno como ya saben Youko soledad a muerto, se a dicho que en la noche un extraño enanito que se rumora era montañés la saco de su casa mientras dormía, o Yami Atemu y Anzu Masaki nos tienen un video

-así es Yugi, mira se ve como un enano con ojos rojos no se alcanza a ver bien, se ve como entra a la casa sale con ella toda golpeada la echa en un costal y desaparece inmediatamente-Anzu observa mucho el video-Yami ¿no crees que se parece a H…-se corta la señal donde están Yami y Anzu luego se ve Hiei con un alambre desaparece y regresa al mismo tiempo que la señal

-aaaah alguien mato a Anzu-dice el faraón con los ojos saltados y todo sorprendido

-vaya que pena que desgracia se perdió una gran vida-jajajaja si como no esa Zorranzu ni al caso solo dice "amistad bla bla bla Yami bla bla bla las personas como yo no la soportamos piensa Hiei con cara de tristeza pero por dentro se ríe a carcajadas

-Hiei el tiempo pasa vamos deja de pensar –dice muy apurado Kurama

-cállate estupido kitsune, como sea ahora vamos con los deportes con Joey idiota y Kazuma Kuwabaka

-¡OYES ENANO! -gritan los dos muy molestos

-¿Qué diablos dijeron?- pregunta Hiei mientras muestra una sonrisa macabra que los asusta tanto que se les pasa el coraje y se convierte en miedo.

-jeje nada, bueno ahora los…

DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-¿este idiota que? piensa Hiei con cara de fastidio y algo molesto

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-ok esos fueron los deportes, una palabra tan fácil de decir sin perder el puto tiempo

-¡OYES AUN NO ACABO!

-ahora pasemos con Kieko Yukimura y Yusuke Uramechi, en una entrevista con L el vagabundo

-¿ese niño solo insulta verdad?

-si- dicen todos los que trabajan en el noticiero con varias gotas en la cabeza

-bueno es hora de la ENTREVISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-por amor de Dios trabajo con puro idiota, piensa el pequeño Hiei con una cara asesina

Mientras que Keiko golpea a Yusuke con gran fuerza que lo tumba hacia el suelo.

-Bueno aquí el señor L-dice Keiko muy alegre señalando a L que estaba sentado extrañamente, ya saben como lo hace normalmente y mientras comía un helado y miraba con un rostro de aburrimiento y nada entusiasmado-bueno…¿y cual es su nombre verdadero?

-no estoy autorizado para decirlo-contesta muy apático

-¿Cómo va el caso Kira?

-no pueden saberlo

-mmm ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-no lo se

-¡HAY ALGO QUE PUEDA CONTARNOS!- grita Yusuke enojado y con cara de demonio, L lo mira unos segundos sin tomarle mucha importancia prueba su helado una ves mas, parece que dira algo importante todos lo miran con mucha curiosidad.

-de echo…

-¿si? – todos se preparan con mucha pero mucha curiosidad.

-no-contesta y vuelve a probar su helado todos se caen estilo anime

-como sea, esa fue una gran entrevista con mucha información… supongo espero que aya resuelto sus dudas sobre el señor "L"

Ahora pasemos con el clima con Botan-dice Hiei con cara de fastidio- y Ykina-su rostro se pone muy alegre al mencionar el nombre de la linda Korime.

-bueno yo este… ¿¡como se usa todo esto!? –pregunta Botan desesperada viendo el monitor donde sale todo lo del clima y totalmente confundida.

-creo que va a llover…mmm que confundo es esto

-aaaaaah ¿que significa esto?- Botan tiene muchos signos de interrogación en su cabeza y muchas gotitas.

-mmm Botan es una idiota, piensa Hiei mientras pone en blanco los ojos y se voltea al frente.

-como sea va a llover, pasemos a la belleza y tests con May salsa valentina y Serenity

-¿¡CUAL SALSA VALENTINA IDIOTA!?

-pues yo dije salsa valentina pero si tu quieres decirte idiota de acuerdo que no lo niego

-¿¡QUE!? TE MATARE- May intenta atacar a Hiei pero es detenida por el guardia de seguridad Tristán y la sacan.

-eh etto… hola- dice serenity con una gran sonrisa

-bueno eso fue la belleza, ahora vamos con…

-Hiei ya no hay tiempo, termina de una ves- dice Kurama mirando el reloj, en eso una chica de cabello café con orejitas de gato, con ojos verdes y toda mojada , entra dando patadas a los guardias.

-¡HIEI BASTARDO INTENTASTE MATARME HIJO DE LA MADRE QUE TE PARIO! … sin ofender Yukina chan –le sonríe a Yukina

-bueno- contesta mientras le regresa la sonrisa mmm ¿Por qué? piensa algo confundida con las palabras de la chica.

- se supone que tenias que ahogarte…ups ¡diablos!

-¡¿Qué, TU ERES EL ENANO MONTAÑES!?- preguntan todos en el foro realmente confundidos.

-¿Cómo es que te salvaste?- pregunta Hiei resignado y con cara de desilusión y fastidio.

-pues una tortuga me salvo, le puse Tobi wiiii, luego me fui con Kira y le quite su Death note, luego de matarlo con mi rayo segador, fui con Neji para preguntarle donde estaba Sasuke cuando me dijo le pedí su autógrafo pero como el primer cuaderno que saque era la Death Note creo que le dio un para cardiaco, Salí corriendo a toda velocidad y me ayee con Sasuke y le pedí que me entrenara cuando me hice fuerte me despedí con un gran banquete para el, para un travesti y un británico pero por algo salieron corriendo al baño y se pelearon por el, el travesti quería meterse con Sasuke jajaja pero no pudo y tubo que irse hacer en un arbolito, y ¿Por qué paso? No lo se no es que aya puesto veneno para ratas en la comida es mas ni lo pensé muajajaja, después decidí marcharme a Nuevo México, de ahí decidí irme a Cd, Juárez comí burritos y llegue aquí

-¿ya acabaste?-pregunta Hiei mientras bosteza y seca algunas lagrimas de sueño, y todos en el foro dormidos

-ya jeje

-¿y eso a mi que me importa?

-pues ¿no se supone que tengo que contar todo lo que me paso?

- te pregunte que como te salvaste mas no te dije cuéntame la historia de tu vida

-oye que malo, mmm solo me falta Anzu de matar…

-a no te preocupes yo ya la mate –dice Hiei gustoso

-¿¡que hiciste que!?-gritan todos sorprendidos

-a si, ahora si Hiei ahora si…ERES NUESTRO HEROE gracias por tu salvación

-ah… ok de nada

-pero aun así jeje… TE MATARE muere estupido-Saca una Katana y comienza a perseguir a Hiei llena de ira toda endemoniada

-¿¡es tarde para decir te amo!?

-que lindo pero… ¡SI! Muere idiota…

-y así termina el noticiero gracias por sintonizarnos, si deseas dar alguna opinión comentario algo marcarnos al 6-33-86-75 o al 044-633 80 80 80

Nosotros si te escuchamos, y si no ve a la compañía Kaiba corp quizás Seto Kaiba te atienda o te lance perros lo que pase primero o ve con su socio al mundo espiritual con el príncipe Koenma quizás te ponga a platicar con Ogri un buen rato bueno nos despedimos adiós-Dice Kurama con una sonrisa espectacular mientras que Hiei es golpeado por May y Youko.

Y así concluye nos veremos en la próxima

No se preocupen nadie salio dañado en este noticiero

Bueno quizás Anzu, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Neji, Kira y Hiei

Quizás pero estará bien en el cielo o en infierno jajaja

Etto … adiós O.O

**************************************************************************************

Yo: Espero que les gustara el noticiero jeje quizas no esta muy grasioso

pero bueno ustedes diran n_n

no sean muy duros jeje xD

Hiei: maldita te odio me dolieron los golpees !

Yo: para trabajar hay que dar lo mejor y sufrir para poder

ganar dinero

Hiei: si, pero si me pagaras valdria la PENA ¬¬

Yo: tengo una cita en el quirofano vendra el doctor y me aplicara cirugia

transplante de corazón nos vemos O.O

Hiei: mas bien seria tranplante de cerebro ¬¬

Yo: nee oyes te lanzare cuervos por eso ¬¬

pero me largo, el sensei me espera y aparte de dinero yo no hablo ! **sale corriendo**

Hiei: dinero ? ... espera Youko maldita pagame por hacer tus tonterias MALDITA NIÑA **brinca y sigue a Youko**

Yoite que iba con limonada caliente mira que no hay nadie y voltea a verte

Yoite: hmp ... yo solo venia de paso con tu permiso

Yugi: espera Yoite kun vamos a despedirnos de todos ya que estos dos se fueron n_n

Yoite: (que pequeño es -.-)

Yugi:(que alto es O.O)

Kurama: ok chicos yo los ayudo n_nU

Yugi: ok Kura chan n.n

Kurama: ok hermosas damas y jovenes caballeros;)

Yugi: sea quien sea que aya leido n.n

Yoite: hmp gracias por hacerlo -.-

Kurama: nos vemos

Yugi: hasta la proxima ! xD

Yoite: pase buenas noches dia o tarde -.-

Yugi y Kurama: adios n_n

Yoite: tengo hambre -.-

...

fin...?


End file.
